<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories by Dapplemii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726806">Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapplemii/pseuds/Dapplemii'>Dapplemii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I prefer to see it as shippy because I love Komahina, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Komahina fluff but also let Ryota have some time to shine, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Hope Arc, Spoilers for SDR2 obviously, can be read as shippy or not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapplemii/pseuds/Dapplemii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving the Future Foundation overseas headquarters, the 77th class heads for home. Hajime and Nagito talk about their feelings and Ryota talks to Hajime about the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Emotions are weird.” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I said ‘emotions are weird.’”</p><p>“I heard you Hajime, but what does that mean?” </p><p>Hajime and Nagito were standing near the bow on the deck of the ship taking them home, watching the waves. It was hypnotic and relaxing for the two of them. After saving Naegi and the rest of the Future Foundation they boarded their ship, Ryota in tow, and departed for Jabberwock island, their home. It might seem small, but it was a peaceful Safehaven for the 77th class. Hajime estimated they would be home in about 12 hours.</p><p>“I don’t know. They’re just weird sometimes. I guess I went without them for so long that now I get weirdly emotional at times. Coming out of the Neo World Program felt like getting hit by a truck. ”</p><p>He was sure the others had woken up feeling similarly discombobulated, but none of them had the disorientation of becoming a completely different person. Hajime didn’t exaggerate when he said waking up from the program had been tough. He had to deal with 16 years of awakened memories flooding into his brain. The headache has been immense but he didn’t have the time to think about the pain. He had to wake up the others. </p><p>“That’s not weird. Everyone gets random spouts of feelings sometimes,” Nagito responded, “When you think about your friends you get so happy. And when you remember something upsetting you feel hurt. That strange tight feeling in your chest.” </p><p>“Yeah, I remember that feeling, just not used to it yet I guess,” Hajime looked down at the waves and hesitated before continuing quietly, “When Chiaki died.” Now that his memories as Hajime had been restored he had context for what he felt at that moment. At the time, he hadn’t known what the tears were for, after all, he had no reason to care about a single girl. But now he knew, the last remnants of Hajime’s personality had been crying out. </p><p>Nagito opened his mouth to sympathize, but he had been the one to frame Chiaki in the Neo World Program. He figured he didn’t have much of a right to talk about her.. A different memory resurfaced in his mind. </p><p>“Do you remember when Chiaki and I found Junko’s hideout under the statue?”</p><p>“Uhhh, very vaguely. I mean no Junko fucked with my memory so I don’t remember the encounter, but I remember the base existing. Why?”</p><p>“Haha,” Nagito chuckled, “You kind of shot me.” </p><p>Somehow it didn’t surprise him but he still felt guilty. “I shot you? Sorry ‘bout that.” </p><p>“Oh no, no it was incredible. Being outsmarted like that by the brightest hope in the world and being saved by my own cycle of luck.” </p><p>“You’re wack, you know that?” </p><p>“Yeah I know, but you’re kinda crazy too. Actually, I don’t think anyone on this boat is exactly normal. </p><p>Hajime smiled, “Honestly anyone who lived through this apocalypse has to have a loose screw or two.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Nagito looked back on everything he had done up until now. He didn’t really look at his actions with disgust, after all, the steps he took were for the sake of the hope they had now. As long as it was for hope he would have done anything, even fall into despair. That’s right he was always just a steppingstone-</p><p>“You’re not just a stepping stone.” Hajime’s words cut Nagito out of his mind.</p><p>“Ahh, there goes the Ultimate Analyst, predicting my thoughts.” </p><p>“Ew no, that was her title. Even if that’s what I’m doing I’d prefer if you didn’t call me that.” </p><p>“Hmm okay.” Nagito flipped through his mind thinking through all the titles of past Hope’s Peak Academy students to think of a better title. “How about Ultimate Clairvoyant?” </p><p>“That was Hagakure’s right?”</p><p>“Yeah, he had a 30% success rate, but apparently he did have a supernatural ability to see the future.” </p><p>“I don’t know if I’m seeing the future or if I just know you well enough by now to guess that you’re thinking something self-deprecating. You always get like that when you get existential.”</p><p>“Then I hate to say it, but you are using your analytical abilities.” </p><p>“Yeah, I think they put too much emphasis on that one.”</p><p>The two boys broke out laughing. “God, we’re so messed up.” Hajime managed to get out while chuckling.</p><p>“You know though Hajime…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I don’t think Ultimate Clairvoyant is an unfitting title for you.”</p><p>“Why? I mean I could probably do divination if I wanted to, but I’m not sure we’d get much out of it.”</p><p>“No, no. It’s not exactly your ability to predict the future. More like the way you can make the future you’ve decided on come true.”  </p><p>Hajime blushed at that. He recalled his past self’s words inside the program as he stood against Junko. “Our futures are ours. I won’t let anyone take them. I will fight for my future!” His own words had been mixed in at that point as well. That was the moment he decided, he would live on as Hajime. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess you’re right about that.” Hajime smiled and looked up at Nagito smiling back.</p><p>“Haaa, so pretty.” Nagito sighed out.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Your eyes, one green, one red.”</p><p>“Says the one who bullied me for being a reserve course student, despite me solving all the murders.” Hajime retorted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Um, Kamukura-san?” The two looked towards the sound of the small voice. It was Ryota. </p><p>“I’m sorry for interrupting. Can I uh, talk to you?” </p><p>“Sure thing,” Hajime answered happily, removing the aggravated look from his face.</p><p>Nagito pushed himself off the railing, gave a wave with his robotic hand, and said, “I’ll give you two some room to talk,” before walking back to the others.</p><p>“What can I do for you Mitarai?” </p><p>“Ah well, I guess...Is this really okay?” Ryota was still intimidated by the boy in front of him and hadn’t moved an inch from where he was standing. Despite being invited by him to come back with the remnants, he still felt out of place with them. </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I told you. It was my fault Junko was able to do what she did. I’m sure I’m a wanted criminal not only for helping her but also for trying to broadcast my hope video. What if they try to find me and discover all of you?”</p><p>“And I told you. It’s all okay.” Hajime tried to reassure him. “Heh, you’re worried about what you did? You’re amongst the most wanted people in the world. Besides you aren’t the only one she used.” </p><p>“Aren’t you worried about that?!” Ryota exclaimed, not loud enough for the others to hear, but enough to put a strain on his voice. “You sent out that video taking the blame for the Future Foundation killing game!”</p><p>Hajime leaned his arms back on the railing. “We decided it would be okay for us to play the bad guys because we knew we were, but we also knew we weren’t. Either way, it’s all in the past. We get to decide now what our future will be like. Funny I was just talking about this with Nagito. Regardless, you’re one of us now, so you get to decide for yourself too. Actually, seems like you’ve been one of us for a while now.”</p><p>Ryota avoided Hajime’s eye contact looking down at the floor instead. “Everybody seems to know me so well, but I never spent any actual time with them despite being in their class. They only know me because of Imposter. He was the perfect me, but I don’t actually fit into this group.” Ryota continued standing stiffly.</p><p>Hajime sighed. “Your imposter syndrome is almost as bad as Nagito’s. I get what you mean though. I don’t really fit in either. I was never in their class. I’d never really met them before going into the program, or well, if we did meet, none of us remember it. I never acted with them during the tragedy either. All we have is the time we spent in the Neo World Program.” </p><p>“But that’s still an ordeal that you all went through and overcame together.” </p><p>“Maybe for them,” Hajime looked out at the waves, “But all I have are memories and the emotions that went along with them. It’s almost like I was just an observer. I know how he-I felt, but it’s hard to translate that into reality. Creating new memories and feeling new emotions was really hard for me at first. I didn’t know how to bond with other people even the people I was desperately trying to wake up. Before, I never cared about things like friendship, but I’ve decided I wanted to care, because I realized I was actually happy that way. That on it’s own was the strangest revelation.”</p><p>Hajime looked back up at Ryota. “But if I could do it, I know you can too.” </p><p>Ryota walked a few steps closer to Hajime and leaned his arms on the railing as well. “So you’re just doing your best to play a part too huh?” </p><p>“Hmm, you could say that.” Hajime spoke sarcastically, “Ultimate imposter was included in the list of things they stuck in my head.” Hajime smirked. </p><p>“Kamukura, no sorry Hinata…” </p><p>“Either is fine, I’ll respond to both. But feel free to call me by my first name. We’re friends now.” </p><p>“Oh, okay. Hajime right?” He nodded. “You really think we’ll be okay?” </p><p>“You threw your phone away because you thought so didn’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I trust your word more than my gut.” Ryota smiled.</p><p>“I don’t know that it’ll be okay forever, but I’ll use all my powers to make sure it stays okay for as long as possible. Though I wouldn’t want things to get boring.”</p><p>“Thank you, Hajime.” He wasn’t afraid anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My interpretation of post canon/Hope arc Hajime is that Izuru inherited Hajime's memories and can feel emotions again because of them but it's still Izuru. Hajime died and the personality from SDR2 is gone but Izuru chooses to live as Hajime because he doesn't want to be empty anymore. In a way, it's like they've fused because Izuru can perfectly mimic how Hajime used to be, and eventually, it will get to the point where he isn't pretending anymore. But for now, he is still getting used to emotions. He does love Nagito though.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>